Dans une poignée de mains
by Silmaril666
Summary: Jamais elle n'aurait cru devoir l'affronter, et pourtant, l'arme pointée sur elle semble vouloir briser ses illusions... OCxOC
1. Chapitre 1: La main au collet

_Auteur: Silmaril666_

_Disclaimer: Je ne possède aucun des personnages issus de l'oeuvre de Rowling et ne tire aucun profit de l'usage de son univers._

_Tome: 7 (mais très peu de spoilers)_

_Résumé: Jamais elle n'aurait cru devoir l'affronter, et pourtant, l'arme pointée sur elle semble vouloir briser ses illusions... OCxOC_

_A noter: Cette histoire ne suit pas un déroulement chronologique, elle passe d'anecdotes en anecdotes d'une façon particulière... si les deux premiers chapitres vont laisseront peut être perplexe à ce sujet, je pense que dès le 3ème et 4ème vous comprendrez ma logique. Et si ça n'est pas le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire!_

_En attendant, bonne lecture! _

**_En une poignée de mains _**

**Chapitre I : La main au collet **

Son bras autour de sa gorge. Son arme pointée sur sa tête. Elle pouvait le sentir trembler de colère contre elle, vibrer de rage au milieu de la bataille sanglante qui faisait rage dans cette sombre plaine. Prisonnière sous les arbres, elle sentait quelques gouttes d'eau tomber sur son visage et rouler dans son cou, minces gouttelettes d'une pluie éphémère, échouées, fraîches et glissantes, sur les feuilles de chêne agitées dans le vent.

Elle ne savait pas. Elle ne savait plus. Elle cherchait au plus profond d'elle-même mais ne trouvait rien. Pas une étincelle, pas l'ombre d'un indice. Elle aurait pourtant bien voulu, elle, savoir comment réagir, savoir si elle devait se débattre ou se laisser emporter. Si seulement elle comprenait ce qu'il se passait. Si seulement elle savait pourquoi une arme protectrice s'était soudainement retournée contre elle. Si seulement elle ne se trouvait pas entre deux amis, deux alliés, deux chers à son cœur, frères de larmes et de combat, béquilles encore solides pour une pauvre fille sans force ni convictions.

Oh elle en avait des convictions, et des montagnes autrefois ! Mais les temps avaient bien changés, et les frontières de son petit monde avaient finies par se resserrer pour finalement disparaître. Plus de repères, plus de certitudes, seulement l'espoir. Sauf qu'en cet instant, l'espoir était vain. Prisonnière des bras aimants, bouclier humain face à son protecteur, elle n'avait d'autre choix que de subir et d'attendre.

L'étreinte était trop forte, elle sentait l'extrémité de l'arme caresser sa tempe, la sueur froide de son bourreau couler dans son cou. Et elle voyait le regard de son mentor, son ami, son protecteur, envahit par la colère et la crainte, son arme tendue vers elle, hésitant, contrarié. Elle savait qu'il ne la viserait pas, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il tente une attaque. Peu importe le geste, sa portée, sa réussite, l'issue ne serait que fatale pour elle, elle le savait. Mieux valait pour lui reculer et porter son attention sur un autre compagnon en danger. La laisser là, se débrouiller seule, comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

Seulement, son allié n'était pas de cet avis. Elle le vit lever son arme et ferma les yeux, espérant comme un enfant que tout ceci disparaîtrait, comme un horrible monstre que l'on souhaite faire disparaître de dessous le lit. Elle sentit simplement l'arme sur sa tempe s'éloigner, son corps se mouvant avec celui de son agresseur, ses muscles se tendant avec les siens pour mieux porter le coup fatal. Elle n'eut pas besoin de ses yeux pour comprendre que son allié n'était plus. Elle n'eut pas besoin non plus de les ouvrir pour que ses larmes coulent, silencieusement, se déposant sur le bras massif emprisonnant sa gorge.

Ce fut alors qu'il la relâcha, lui permettant de reprendre le souffle suffisant pour exprimer son horreur alors qu'elle tombait à terre à ses pieds. Poussant un long râle d'effroi et de douleur elle commença a ramper vers le corps mais ne put l'atteindre, enveloppée une fois de plus par les bras de son bourreau pour une étreinte violente et chaotique, celle d'une femme traînée par un homme vers une destination inconnue, s'annonçant plus comme une sépulture qu'un amoncellement de draps de soie.

- Tout sera bientôt terminé, lui lança t-il, haletant. Je te le promets mon ange, tout cela va enfin finir, je tiendrais ma parole.


	2. Chapitre 2: Ratures

_Auteur: Silmaril666_

_Disclaimer: Je ne possède aucun des personnages issus de l'oeuvre de Rowling et ne tire aucun profit de l'usage de son univers._

_Tome: 7 (mais très peu de spoilers)_

_Résumé: Jamais elle n'aurait cru devoir l'affronter, et pourtant, l'arme pointée sur elle semble vouloir briser ses illusions... OCxOC_

_A noter: Cette histoire ne suit pas un déroulement chronologique, elle passe d'anecdotes en anecdotes d'une façon particulière... si les deux premiers chapitres vont laisseront peut être perplexe à ce sujet, je pense que dès le 3ème et 4ème vous comprendrez ma logique. Et si ça n'est pas le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire!_

_En attendant, bonne lecture! _

**_En une poignée de mains_**

**Chapitre II : Ratures **

Quatre lignes. Quatre maigres lignes avaient réussit à tracer leur petit bonhomme de chemin sur la feuille blanche de son carnet, se faufilant tant bien que mal malgré la difficulté croissante de leur géniteur à se concentrer proprement sur elles. La plume dansait mais ses courbes se faisaient de plus en plus lentes, de plus en plus irrégulières, de plus en plus… hors de la piste. Quatre frêles lignes d'encre noire avaient donc put prendre naissance dans les fibres du papier jaunit avant que la main ne lâche le crayon pour aller à la rencontre d'un terrain de jeu plus agréable à son humble avis : la chair douce et sucrée de sa chère et tendre.

Une course langoureuse prenait alors naissance au creux de son cou, la faisant sursauter et sourire alors qu'elle se retrouvait inexorablement attirée vers lui, prisonnière de son étreinte, happée par ce regard brillant, ces lèvres humides et cette main dans sa nuque.

Quatre lignes sur chacun de leur parchemin avaient donc réussit à prendre vie avant que les deux adolescents ne puisse rester séparés plus longtemps, si tant est qu'il soit admis qu'un espace vide de vingt centimètre entre leurs deux corps puisse être qualifié de séparation. Mains liées se serrant si fort que leurs jointures en deviennent blanches, s'était là la digne représentation du travail sérieux et appliqué pour lequel les deux élèves étaient réputés dans l'école. Jamais de batifolage, toujours du travail… bref, l'art de la comédie et du paraître !

Le pauvre bougre dut malgré tout revenir sur terre puisque sa belle le repoussait cruellement, les joues roses, le regard amusé, se détachant tant bien que mal de lui pour retourner à son parchemin en marmonnant.

- Au boulot flemmard ! Cette technique ne fonctionnera pas sur moi cette fois !

- C'est ce qu'on va voir ! Fit-il en croisant les bras sur la table, posant son menton sur ses mains, regardant au ciel d'un air rêveur. « Je vois la scène d'ici : quand elle s'y attendra le moins, le grand Ethan va fondre sur sa victime comme une houle gigantesque qui attend depuis des siècles pour s'échouer… et là la petite Haley se retrouvera emportée dans son tourment, contrainte de suivre son grand voyage à tout jamais ! »

Sa comparse le regardait d'un air sceptique.

- Hum hum… pas très rassurant tout ça… j'ai connu mieux comme approche… le grand Ethan consulte il régulièrement?

Pour seule réponse elle récolta une plume volante parfaitement identifiée.

- Quelle insolence ! feignit-il de s'offusquer. Cet affront se verra sévèrement réprimé ma chère, ne doutez point que je m'en assure par tous les moyens !

Un simple sourire accueillit cette déclaration, les quatre ligne de son parchemin se voyant enfin honorées par l'arrivée de nouvelles venues, la main de la jeune fille pressant leur progression essoufflée.

Finalement vaincu et contraint de rassembler ses idées, Ethan glissa silencieusement entre les rayonnages de la bibliothèque à la recherche de la source parfaite qui le débarrasserait de cette recherche embarrassante. Mais au lieu de mettre la main sur ce graal tant désiré, il se retrouva nez à nez avec un jeune garçon, ou plutôt il dut baisser la tête vers ce visage blafard et effrayé lui demandant silencieusement la permission de le déranger, tendant finalement le bras en tremblant pour lui donner une lettre, comme un esclave contraint de donner sa chair en pâture aux lions de la grande arène. Ethan s'en saisit, laissant là son fébrile messager, découvrant avidement le contenu de sa missive.

Lorsqu'il revint aux côtés d'Haley, elle semblait absorbée dans la contemplation d'un épais nid de poussières qu'elle appelait livre, reposant sa tête dans une main, jouant avec un galion avec l'autre. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il commença à rassembler ses affaires qu'elle leva ses yeux noisettes vers lui, un mince sourire amusé ponctuant son regard déjà fort expressif.

- Monsieur abdique déjà ?! Je le croyais plus courageux que cela !

- Monsieur ne se sent effectivement pas l'âme aventureuse ce soir, bien que te regarder massacrer quelques plumes et parchemins lui semble être un programme plus que divertissant. Le devoir de sieste l'appelle !

- Très bien, puisque monsieur ne veut pas de moi pour sa sieste, qu'il fuit donc de ce pas vers ses obligations !

Ils échangèrent un regard alors qu'elle l'observait quitter la bibliothèque vers ses mystérieuses occupations, la laissant admirer seule le changement d'apparence du galion qu'elle tenait dans la main. Elle se leva ainsi à son tour de la table et remplit rapidement son sac, partant elle aussi vaquer à ses propres occupations toutes aussi mystérieuses.


	3. Chapitre 3 C'est la dernière fois

_Auteur__: Silmaril666_

_Disclaimer__: Je ne possède aucun des personnages issus de l'oeuvre de Rowling et ne tire aucun profit de l'usage de son univers._

_Tome__: 7 (mais très peu de spoilers)_

_Résumé__: Jamais elle n'aurait cru devoir l'affronter, et pourtant, l'arme pointée sur elle semble vouloir briser ses illusions... OCxOC_

_A noter__: Cette histoire ne suit pas un déroulement chronologique, elle passe d'anecdotes en anecdotes d'une façon particulière... si les deux premiers chapitres vont laisseront peut être perplexe à ce sujet, je pense que dès le 3ème et 4ème vous comprendrez ma logique. Et si ça n'est pas le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire!_

_En attendant, bonne lecture! _

_**En une poignée de mains**_

**Chapitre III : « C'est la dernière fois »**

Il était tard et pourtant ils ne dormaient pas. Emmitouflés dans les couvertures, leurs visages éclairés par les frêles rayons de lumière artificielle venant de la rue et se faufilant entre les rideaux. La nuit était calme. Seuls quelques automobilistes passant par là pour de mystérieuses raisons troublaient le calme de l'immeuble, quelques cris d'enfants résonnant parfois depuis les confins d'un étage.

La tête posée sur le torse de son amant elle fixait le plafond comme si elle comptait y trouver la réponse à un dilemme assommant, étouffant, inévitable. Fixant lui aussi le plafond, il semblait attendre que le verdict tombe, le regard sombre, serein, imperturbable. Inspirant une grosse bouffée d'air il souffla bruyamment, faisant virevolter un instant quelques mèches des cheveux bruns reposant sous son nez. Il brisa le silence :

- Alors ?

- Alors ?

- Est-ce que tu vas encore me dire que c'est la dernière fois ?

Elle souffla à son tour puis se retourna lentement, s'appuyant sur le matelas de ses avant bras pour poser doucement son menton sur le torse où reposait quelques secondes auparavant sa tête. Malgré l'obscurité elle attrapa son regard, cherchant dans ses prunelles azur un indice, un encouragement, une menace… une réaction. Mais il se contentait de la regarder, impassible, arborant une expression indéchiffrable et mystérieuse comme toujours.

- Et que voudrais tu que je te dises ? glissa t-elle, comme fatiguée d'une conversation qui avait un goût de déjà vu. Tu veux que je dises : bien sur que non, allons boire un café, invitons nos amis à dîner, expliquons leur pourquoi mon arme n'a pas tranché ta gorge et la tienne ne s'est pas encore plantée dans ma poitrine.

- Effectivement, dit comme ça, « la dernière fois » semble être la réponse la plus simple.

Il avait dit cela avec un sourire presque amusé, comme si cette conversation n'était qu'un jeu de rôle, un rêve, une composition théâtrale en ultime répétition avant la première représentation. Soucieuse, Haley se tut quelques instants puis repris, sérieusement :

- La prochaine bataille aura lieu demain … qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ?

- Comme toujours… obéir aux ordres de mon mieux… quoi d'autre ?

- Obéir aux ordres… répéta t-elle, amère.

- Parce que tu n'obéis pas aux ordres toi peut être ? Se défendit calmement Ethan, sentant les reproches soufflés au creux de son torse.

- Si… mais les ordres auxquels j'obéis ne sont pas… c'est différent… ces ordres je les approuve… et je peux les contester si je suis convaincue qu'ils ne sont pas légitimes…

Ethan étouffa un rire.

- Toujours persuadée que je ne comprends et n'approuve pas les ordres auxquels j'obéit ? Que je ne suis qu'une simple marionnette au service d'un monstre ? Que je suis la victime d'un enrôlement forcé, cruel et arbitraire sous la menace ? Que je n'ai aucune motivation idéologique réelle derrière les horreurs que je commets chaque jour au nom de notre chef ?

Elle ne répondit rien, souffla puis s'écarta un peu, se laissant échouer sur l'oreiller à ses côtés. Il se tourna vers elle, souriant comme ci elle faisait un caprice d'enfant, traçant des cercles sur sa peau alors qu'elle enfouissait son visage dans l'oreiller. Il glissa dans son oreille :

- Tu as raison de t'en persuader… ça m'est égal… et qui sait, peut être que tu parviendras à me convaincre moi-même que je ne suis qu'un pion, qu'un homme de main, que rien de ce que je fais n'est le fruit de ma volonté propre et de mes convictions les plus profondes… Je ne pourrais peut être plus me regarder dans une glace mais peut être que toi tu pourras me regarder sans penser à tout le sang que j'ai sur les mains et que je n'ai jamais regretté d'avoir répandu.

- Si tu essaies de me faciliter les choses ta technique est franchement douteuse…

- Facile ? Qu'est-ce qui peut l'être de toute façon…

Malgré ses mots, Haley ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter… elle avait vu de quoi les mangemorts étaient capables, et pour avoir survécu six ans à la fureur de Voldemort, elle savait qu'Ethan avait du se conduire comme un parfait guerrier, serviable, cruel et efficace. Elle savait qu'il servait son maître avec presque qu'autant de dévotion qu'il ne lui disait « je t'aime » sur le champ de bataille de leurs ébats. Elle avait toujours aimé sa retenue, le mystère qu'il laissait planer sur ses sentiments… mais dans ces instants elle aurait aimé être capable de lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, de comprendre sa prose et analyser sa syntaxe. Mais ses propres figures de style la perdait, la confondait, la perdant au cœur d'un déluge de mots et d'émotions qu'elle ne pouvait assimiler. La chute serait longue, elle le savait. Et le parvis sur lequel elle s'effondrerait ne sera pas de plumes, bien entendu.

Ethan préférait se taire. Il aurait pu lui faire part de ses interrogations comme elle le faisait mais il estimait plus sage de rester silencieux. A quoi bon remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Il n'avait jamais su parler comme il faut, et de toute façon, cela ne changerait rien. Il savait tout aussi bien qu'elle qu'arriverait le moment où ils devraient s'affronter. Et à ce moment, ce ne sera pas à qui sera le plus habile de ses mouvements, à qui brandira son arme le premier, mais plutôt à qui aura le cran de dire adieu à celui qu'il aime, sacrifice légitime et inévitable pour la cause qu'il défend.

Haley remonta les couvertures sur son corps, s'emmitouflant dedans en cachant presque entièrement son visage. Lui tournant le dos, elle lui adressa ces derniers mots :

- Il est tard tu devrais rentrer chez toi. Une bataille nous attend demain, tu devrais garder tes forces.

Ethan ne répondit rien, embrassant une dernière fois son cou avant de quitter les draps chauds pour rencontrer l'air froid de la chambre qui semblait refléter l'atmosphère qui y régnait depuis quelques instants déjà. Ils étaient désormais bien loin de leurs ébats brûlants de cette fin de soirée se dit-il en se rhabillant en hâte. « Nos retrouvailles ne seront pas aussi chaleureuses, je le crains, pensa t-il. Ce sera une longue journée mon amour, crois moi… Nos derniers instants seront longs, je te le promets. »

Et sans un mot de plus il disparu de l'appartement, laissant la jeune femme fixer gravement l'obscurité inlassablement, comme si elle savait que cela pourrait être la dernière fois.


End file.
